Clouds
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi finds Tomomasa enjoying a child's game....


Clouds

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Fujiwara no Takamichi had been searching Kyou for the General of the Left Imperial Guard and chokushi, Tachibana no Tomomasa. They had made plans to meet for the midday meal and then go on to Fuji-hime's together, but Tomomasa had not shown at the archives at the appointed time. Takamichi had checked everywhere he could think of: Tomomasa's office at the Imperial Palace, the practice range, Tomomasa's home, the archives and even Fuji-hime's. But the eldest Hachiyo was no where to be found. "Where could you be?"

The vice minister was asking in the marketplace an hour later when he finally received some information. A child had seen a man near the river matching the general's description. Takamichi thanked the child, giving the small girl a sweet treat and swiftly made for the river. It took more than fifteen minutes to reach the waterway; the green haired Hachiyo settled his glasses back into place and scoured the river edge. He spied a figure laying in the grass near the bridge. He swore under his breath and strode down the path. When he stood over Tomomasa, he gently nudged the general's foot with his own.

One teal eye opened and a hand was raised to block the sun, "Ahhh, Takamichi." Tomomasa greeted.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?!" Takamichi walked a bit away and then turned back to his friend. "Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you?" He asked placing his hands on his trim hips.

Tomomasa chuckled, "If you could see yourself….."

"Tomomasa-dono!" The bespectacled young man threw up his hands in frustration. "You have no sense. You didn't leave any word….send a message…nothing."

Tomomasa sat up, resting his arms on his upraised knees. "I lost track of time."

"You…..You lost track of the time?!?! Is that your explanation?" Takamichi leaned down to stare at the other Byakko holder. "I give up!" He began stalking away but was stopped when Tomomasa's hand grasped the hem of his over kimono. "Couldn't you have at least let me know where you were?" He finally posed.

"Honto ni sumanai, Takamichi." The general apologized. "I thought only to stay for a moment but lost myself in the peace here."

The vice minister now saw the fatigue on his companion's face and posture. "Your meeting did not go well?" He inquired as he sat next to Tomomasa.

The teal haired Hachiyo let a scoffing sound out, "When does it ever when the courtiers are involved?"

"And Okami?"

"At least he has a good head." Tomomasa sighed and lay back in the grass once again.

"I'm sure the officials mean well." Takamichi rested a hand in the grass near the general's hip and leaned over him. "We're not all that bad." He teased.

"Hai, you're not." Tomomasa raised a hand and laid it on the side of his young partner's face.

"Don't forget: you're one of us too."

"Don't remind me. We may be the only voices of reason in the whole court." The reply was tinged with sarcasm. "Anyhow, I needed to clear my mind before coming for you. I am truly sorry for worrying you." Teal eyes met gold.

"It's all right. So long as you are safe." He gasped when he toppled next to Tomomasa in the grass as the general pulled his arm out from under him. "Tomomasa-dono."

"Look at the clouds, Takamichi." The request was soft with awe. "The clouds look so serene."

"They do." The younger Hachiyo answered.

"As if they are floating just above the dirtiness and greed here." Tomomasa sighed, tiredly. "That one looks like a horse." He said, pointing to one cloud.

"What are you talking about?" Takamichi was confused.

"There, look at that cloud just to the right of those large trees in the distance. It looks like a horse." The general gazed back at his friend and explained Akane had told him about the child's game from her world.

"That is so like you; to remember a child's pastime." Takamichi turned his head to study his friend. "You need a rest from court."

"Do I?"

"You are looking rather ragged." Was the honest reply. "After we are done at Fuji-hime's and our duties as Hachiyo, why don't you spend the night with me. I shall drum for you." There was hope in Takamichi's voice. It had been some time since he had drummed and he admitted he, too, needed a break from the trials of the court.

"I wish it were evening now."

"It will come soon enough." The younger of the Byakko duo got to his feet and held out a hand to help his partner up. "Come, I'll take you for some food and we'll visit with Miko-dono. Then we can make our excuses."

"Arigatou, Takamichi." Tomomasa gripped the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "For knowing me so well." He twined their fingers and they climbed up the riverbank.

FIN


End file.
